


Part Of The Best

by AkaShika



Series: Harry Potter Smut/Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gift Fic, Jealousy, Multi, Past Infidelity, Praise Kink, Sub Harry Potter, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Theo and Harry broke up when they discovered they were both seeing Daphne as well. Daphne and Harry carried on, Theo is jealous but he's not sure of who.





	Part Of The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> Warnings: Consensual use of the words slut and slag in order to get someone off.  
> This has also not been beta'd at all. I literally finished writing it then posted it.

She squirmed in his arms as he lay kisses at her throat.

She knew what he was doing; what both of them were doing.

She’d like to have said she hated being used like this, as a prop to incite jealousy, but when she was in the arms of one with the other watching, she couldn’t help herself.

She hadn’t quite figured out yet if he was supposed to be jealous of her or him.

“Harry.” She’d meant to say ‘Potter’, and to say it firmly; To make him stop. It came out as a whimper and she knew she was lost for the night. Only one other person could make her feel like Potter did.

She could feel the huff of his breath on her skin as he laughed. She clutched at him tighter in case her knees gave out (it had happened before, but to be fair, Harry had been on his knees at that point too.)

His wicked tongue trailed towards her ear and he bit on the lobe before whispering his proposition.

“Come to bed with me tonight. Stay with me.”

Merlin but she was lost to him.

* * *

Theo watched as they danced in the middle of the Eighth year common room. If it could be called dancing, with Harry holding Daphne’s hips as close to his own as possible, kissing her throat, possibly making her moan ( _like he once did to you,_ Theo’s mind said.)

He watched with a little anger and a lot of arousal.

Harry raised his eyes to meet Theo’s across the room before he took the lobe of Daphne’s ear between his teeth. It wasn’t long before they left the room together and Theo’s anger went from a dull, ember-like burn to a raging inferno.

He knew what it was like to feel like all of Harry’s attention was on you. He also knew what it was like when Daphne played hard-to-get but also let you know that she wanted you as much as you want her. They were both overwhelming in their attentions and fuck if they hadn’t looked good together too.

 _I shouldn’t be this hard,_ Theo thought. _Not after watching my ex-boyfriend and the girl we both fucked behind the other’s back._

Hard enough to cut glass had just been a saying to Theo until he’d got with Harry. Right now he thought he could slice through diamonds with his cock if given half the chance.

Why was he still sitting there when his decision had already been made?

* * *

Harry led her to his room hoping beyond hope that his plan had _finally_ worked.

He fucking missed Theo and as amazing as Daphne was, both in bed and out of it, he missed pinning Theo to his bed and riding him until they were both covered in come and sweat and deliciously sated.

He had so many plans if Daphne stuck around though. For now, he’d take what he could.

He sat on his bed and pulled Daphne on to his lap, even months of messing around with her hadn’t altered the fact that Harry found being straddled weird. He rested his hands on her thighs, played with the hem of her skirt, and kissed her eagerly, wanting more, wanting to strip the taste of Theo’s tongue, Theo’s come, from her mouth.

It had been days since Theo and Daphne had last been together though. The taste of Theo was long gone, instead it was all her and that was just as intoxicating and even more electrifying. She tasted sharp and bright. She was lightning in his lap, but fuck if he didn’t miss Theo’s rain.

Daphne’s whimper against his mouth brought him back to the present. The slickness of her arousal seeped through her underwear and as she grinded against his covered erection, forcing a little more pressure, a little more pleasure, he felt it bleed through the single layer of cloth separating them. A single thrust of his hips was all it took for Daphne to break away from his lips with a gasp.

“Harry, please.”

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped them so she was lying beneath him. He pressed his lips against the soft skin of her thighs as he spread her legs and revealed the light pink lace that covered her quim. He took a deep breath, allowing the scent of her to fill his nose as he dragged it up the damp lace, his tongue flicking out to taste her, his hands stroking her thighs and up to her hips.

“I’m going to eat you until you come,” Harry said as he worked her knickers down her legs. “And then I’m going to fuck you until you come again.”

Daphne could hear the promise in his voice. She didn’t have time to answer his promise with one of her own though because the moment he’d pulled her underwear down far enough he descended on her like a man dying of thirst.

This was one way in which Harry and Theo differed, Daphne thought through her haze of pleasure. Theo ate pussy like it was a chore, Harry ate her out as though it was a gift.

He didn’t waste time teasing her but his panting and moaning and murmuring about how he’d never tasted anything as good as her combined with his fingers inside her, thrusting slowly and brushing against her g-spot had her quivering in minutes. Soon after her thighs started to shake and when she could barely breathe with the excitement and tension and anticipation, Harry wrapped his lips as much as he could around her clit and licked and suckled until she was about to come.

Then the door opened.

Theo entered the room.

Daphne’s orgasm hit like it had just been waiting for him.

And still Harry licked her through it. When she collapsed panting and pushing his head away, he sat up and licked the remains of her orgasm from his lips and wiped his chin with one hand.

The click of the door closing was the only sound in the room for a good minute.

Harry was the one who broke the silence.

“Are you just going to stand there, Theo or do you have something to say?” He asked. “Only I promised Daphne at least two orgasms tonight and I’m only halfway there. I won’t have you making me a liar.”

“You’re a fucking arsehole, Potter,” Theo said as he stalked towards the bed.

“You like fucking my arsehole, Theo, don’t act indignant just because I’m fucking someone else now.”

Theo brushed his hands through Harry’s hair before clenching his fists and tilting Harry’s face up towards him properly. The effect was instantaneous, like a Pavlovian response, Harry’s pupils dilated and his mouth dropped open slightly.

“You’re a fucking slut for it, aren’t you Harry,” Theo said in a soft voice that defied the harshness of his words. “A dirty, filthy, desperate for any cock or cunt you can get slut.”

“Theo.”

“Theo, what the fuck,” Daphne said. She’d never seen Harry react like this to anything. He was entirely submissive Theo and whatever he wanted, whatever he said. Part of her thought it was wrong, but a bigger part of her had never seen anything she liked more than Harry begging someone.

“Didn’t you know, Daph?” Theo asked. “Harry loves being told he’s a slag, he loves to be fed cock until he can’t breathe and there are tears streaming down his face, he loves not being in control.”

Harry whimpered. This was different to the games he and Theo had played together. For one, there was never anyone else involved but if the thought of Daphne being there, seeing him like this wasn’t the biggest aphrodisiac he’d ever encountered then he didn’t know what was.

“On your knees, Harry,” Theo ordered. “I’m going to fuck your face while you get yourself ready for me.”

Harry’s jeans were on the floor within seconds and he accioed his lube as he got into position. A quick glance at Daphne let him see her teasing herself and then he looked up at Theo as he bit his lip.

“What do you say if it gets too much?” Theo asked.

“Quaffle.” Harry was breathless.

“And if your mouth is full?”

“I’ll tap your foot twice.”

“Good boy, Harry,” Theo said as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair and watched Harry’s cock twitch at the praise.

With one hand twisted in Harry’s hair, Theo used the other to release his straining cock from the front of his trousers and boxers, pushing them down so they were around his thighs. Taking his cock in hand, he dragged the tip across Harry’s parted lips, feeling Harry’s panting breaths on his head. Harry had been teasing him with Daphne all night, Theo thought he was due for some payback.

He glanced from Harry’s face and lips, shiny with his precum, to Daphne who had one hand between her legs as she she twisted a nipple with the other. His hand tightened in Harry’s hair and he turned Harry’s head so he could look at Daphne.

Harry whimpered once more at the sight of Daphne pleasuring herself to him on his knees, he would have begged Theo to hurry up if he didn’t already know the rules.

As it turned out, he didn’t need to ask, to beg, Theo for his cock.

“Open up, baby,” Theo said as he guided his dick towards Harry’s mouth, making sure the man on his knees was still looking at the beauty on the bed. “Show Daphne how well you can take me.”

Theo’s hand in his hair, Theo’s cock in his mouth and Daphne’s eyes on him almost made Harry desperate. He teased his hole with one finger as he followed Theo’s orders and let himself be fed one of the best cocks he’d ever had.

Theo fucked his face slowly, relishing in the fact that he was doing it again after so long. It had felt like years, but this was where he belonged. In front of a kneeling Harry was the best place to be, especially when Harry was working two or three fingers into himself.

Harry had barely brushed his prostate, barely moaned at the touch, when the order came.

“Don’t come Harry. You’ve promised Daphne another orgasm after all, you can’t come before then.”

Harry listened, he obeyed, but it didn’t stop him grinding his hips down on to his fingers, desperate for more.

The second hand in his hair angled his head properly then. Theo knew Harry and his body well, he knew how close Harry would be and he’d promised Daphne that she would see him with tears on his face as his mouth was fucked, that she would see how much he liked it.

He thrust faster and further now, letting his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat and push into it ever so slightly, making him gag just a little before he pulled out and thrust again, further this time. He kept up the pace until Harry’s nose touched his pelvis and then held him there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s throat working around him and then he pulled Harry off as he gasped for breath.

“You’re out of practice, baby,” Theo said, before the implication hit him like a bludger. “Quaffle.” The word left his mouth quickly.

“Theo?” Harry said as he looked up. “Theo, what is it?”

“You’re out of practice.” It was a simple statement. Theo knew what it meant. So did Harry.

“I had the best, Theo,” Harry said as he lay his head against Theo’s bare thigh. “Why would I want anyone else after that?”

“You had Daphne,” Theo said, glancing at her.

“I also had her when I was with you.” He met Daphne’s eyes and smiled slowly.  “She’s part of the best, don’t you think?”

Theo liked to think that he usually thought of everything. Somehow, he never thought he could have both Harry and Daphne permanently.

He pulled Harry up and kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do. Harry kissed back, glad that he had both of them, that Theo finally realised this was also an option, that it didn’t have to be one or the other.

“You’re going to fuck her, Harry,” Theo said. “You’re going to give her that orgasm you promised and I’m going to be inside you the whole time.”

“Oh fuck.” Daphne looked between them and heard what Theo had planned. Harry never fucked her hard, he’d always been soft and gentle and if she saw him do it to anyone else she would probably have called it loving too. Theo fucked her desperately with no consideration for her own pleasure, just his. She thought it was lucky she got off on that too though. Having Harry’s consideration while he fucked her with the power behind him as Theo took him might just be perfect.

“Are you open enough for me?” Theo asked.

“Always,” Harry said as he reached up and kissed Theo one last time before pulling his t-shirt over his head and climbing onto the bed so that he was above Daphne on all fours.

Theo pulled off his own trousers and boxers and climbed on after him, spreading the cheeks of Harry’s arse with one hand and gazing at the open, winking hole while he lubed his cock with the other.

Harry dipped his head and took one of Daphne’s nipples in his mouth, rolling the pebbled nub with his tongue and grazing it with his teeth as he tried not to squirm under Theo’s fingers and gaze.

Theo placed a soft kiss on one of the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s back before he guided his cock to Harry’s hole and teased the rim with his lube-slicked head.

“Theo.”

His name came out as whine from Harry’s lips.

“Get in Daphne first,” Theo told him, delighted as ever when Harry instantly obeys. Having Harry do everything exactly as he says is something Theo won’t ever get tired of.

Harry slipped his cock inside Daphne with ease, between his fingers and mouth earlier and just how turned on she was from watching him and Theo, she was dripping. There was a hint of resistance before her inner walls give way to Harry’s cock and then he stopped.

“Please, Theo,” He whispered as he dropped his head to Daphne’s shoulder.

“Tell me what you want,” Theo said. He stroked his hand over the smooth globes of Harry’s arse. “Tell me.”

Harry was never shy when it came to Theo. He’d never hesitated to tell Theo what he wanted or needed from him and as long as Harry followed the rules, Theo was usually inclined to give him exactly what he wanted.

“I think Daphne would like hearing you beg for my cock, baby.”

Daphne smiled up at Theo for a second before she ran her hands through Harry’s hair. “Harry,” she said. “Harry, tell him. Tell him how much you want him, ask him to fuck you.”

“Theo please fuck me,” Harry whispered.

Theo let the head of his cock catch on Harry’s rim before he spoke again. “Sorry, baby,” he said with a sly smile as he watched harry push his arse back, trying to get more. “Did you say something?”

“Please, Theo,” Harry begged. “Please fuck me.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Theo said before he guided his cock inside Harry. By the time his pelvis hit the cheeks of Harry’s arse, they were both shaking.

“Whenever you’re ready Harry, you can start fucking Daphne.”

It took a few moments. Harry hadn’t had anything in his arse since the last time Theo was there and that had been ages ago.

Slowly, he moved forward, a gentle push in to Daphne that pulled him off Theo’s cock. He’s not allowed to come until Daphne does, he reminded himself with every inward thrust into Daphne’s warm, wet heat and every backwards thrust guiding Theo’s cock across his prostate.

“No wonder she kept coming to me if this is how you fuck her, Harry,” Theo said as he tightened his hold on Harry’s hips and finally began to fuck Harry the way both he and Daphne want him to.

It wasn’t too much longer before Daphne was pleading to come again. Harry could feel her clenching around him and with no little amount of effort, he puts one of his hands between them and rubs at her clit until she cried out and her cunt spasmed around him, covering his bed in her come. Harry whimpered at the feel of her coming around his cock, he knew he was almost there too, but he also knew that he wasn’t allowed, not until Theo said so.

Daphne shuffled backwards at the same time as Harry’s arms gave out beneath him. His cheek rested in the patch of wetness that she left there and his arse is in the air as Theo fucks him.

The litany of gasps and broken pleas that leave him are all Theo needed.

“Come,” he said as he thrust into Harry a final time.

Harry sobbed as his orgasm washed through him, tears streamed down his face at the sheer relief of finally being able to let go with Theo again. His legs straightened and he felt Theo’s cock slip from him before one final spurt of Theo’s come hits his arse.

Theo gasped for breath as he watched Harry. Maybe this time he’d taken it too far but he wouldn’t know until Harry was clean and that was part of his job.

He transfigured a sock into a clean cloth before spraying it with an _aguamenti_  and slowly, gently, wiping Harry down.

“You were so good, Harry,” he said as he worked on cleaning the other man. “I’m so proud of you, you were brilliant, you’re always brilliant, so perfect for us both.”

Daphne slid on a robe before lifting Harry’s head and lying it in her lap. She stroked through his hair with no idea what the hell just happened. Theo wrapped Harry in a knitted quilt before he sat next to Daphne and pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry’d finally stopped shaking. He could finally hear everything properly again and not like it was coming from the other end of a tunnel. He could feel Theo rubbing circles in his back with one hand.

“I missed this the most,” he said quietly, his eyes closed to the two others in the room. “I missed being able to let go and have you look after me and know I’d be safe. I missed you, Theo.”

“I missed you too,” Theo said as kissed Harry’s hair. “Let’s sleep, yeah. We can talk about it in the morning, explain everything to Daphne and see where we go from here.”

“You’ll stay?” Harry asked. Harry always asked the same question with both Daphne and Theo. Theo always stayed, Daphne never had.

Their answer came in unison.

“Yes.”


End file.
